Night After KaraokeEmily and Spencer
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: After, "If you can't do the Math", what happened when Spencer and Emily went home? Rated M


**Here is a continuation of my story If you can't do the Math... , You should read that first if you haven't but this is what happened with Prentiss and Reid once they left the bar. Pen and Derek will come later but it's almost finals week, so I will have to slow down on fics :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.. CBS does but I wish I did lol **

**Enjoy and let me know if you like it. **

**~Ash~**

Emily was so excited their plan worked, impromptu as it was, it still worked. She was so happy he returned the feelings. After returning from the bar they continued what was started in the parking lot after Emily's karaoke confession. As soon as they entered Spencer's apartment it was as if their lips were literally one because they didn't leave more than 2 cm of room between them. They made their way towards his room and he became dominant and slightly pushed her onto his bed, slowly climbing on top of her.

"My God, Emily, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He told her as he slowly took her top off, leaving her to expose her pink and black laced bra. Spencer cocked his eyebrow in amusement, "Never would have thought pink was your color, red maybe, even just plain black…." He was cut off with a kiss and her responding "I already told you, there is a lot you don't know about me…." She flipped him over so she was now staring down at him, "for example…I like it on top." She finished her sentence and took her lips straight down his neck and checks while unbuttoning his shit. She stopped at the top of his pants to look up at him with a mischievous yet lustful expression. Eagerly she unbuttoned his pants and pulled everything blocking her from what she desired away and took him into her mouth. The moan that escaped his lips was the sexiest thing she heard, next to his proceeding comment. "Oh, Emily…that feels so good"

She noticed him look down at her and then felt his hands in her hair, she typically didn't enjoy men doing that but his hands were welcome anywhere on her body.

"Emily, stop, I don't want to cum yet…." He breathed out as she released his member from her mouth. "You need to lose your clothes, here I am, stark naked and you are in jeans, heels and a bra. That is not exactly even." He finished as he pulled her to his lips and kissed her while unclasping her bra. She felt his lips release hers and move to her breast, sucking so tenderly as his undid the button of her jeans. He slowly kissed down her stomach, while once again make her the one on her back and made his way down. She was in heaven; the man knew how to use his tongue for more than pronouncing all the words he said. The minute he touch her sex she didn't know how to suppress her moan. "Oh, Spencer…" she said as she arched her back off bed, she couldn't take anymore, she needed him now, "I need you inside me now…please." He didn't need to be told twice, he entered her and it felt better than she could imagine.

After 40 minutes of passionate sex, they both came and collapsed in heap of sweat and tangled sheets. Spencer looked her in the eyes and told her "That was the most amazing experience of my life"

"Me too, that was the best I've had….", Spencer cocked an eyebrow and gave a doubtful expression, "I am serious , the best, no one has ever been so passionate and attentive with me. I was expected to suck off or just lay there and it I didn't matter if I climaxed or not…." She was distracted by a hand brush a piece of stray hair out of her face when Spencer said, "What fools, your body is a work of art that requires all the attention in the world. Trust me; I am a genius after all, I know a masterpiece when I see one."

She smiled and kissed him again, "Thank you." She told him cuddling into his chest; he just put his arms around her and kissed her forehead while settling into the bed. That is how the fell asleep that night, in each other's arms for the first time and most definitely not the last.


End file.
